Dot's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: The Warner sister Dot is revealed to be gassier than Wakko after her basement decides to release its wind. That could literally happen, since they're the Animaniacs!
1. Wakko's Leftovers

**Dot's Farting Problem**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Better late than never.

* * *

><p>Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner were inside the water tower in Warner Bros. Studios, with Wakko opening his fridge, seeing that his leftovers were gone.<p>

"Someone's stolen my leftovers!" he claimed.

Yakko walked up to him. "Well that is quite the mystery. I wonder who it could be."

Meanwhile, Dot skipped up Yakko and Wakko, a wide grin on her face. "Hi boys! Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Not for me! I've been robbed!" Wakko exclaimed. "Who in their zany mind would steal food anyway?"

Dot's stomach growled, with Dot putting her hands on it, giggling nervously. "I don't know! Hee hee!"

"Well it couldn't of been Dot, that's for sure, since she's hungry now." Yakko claimed. "Then again, hunger isn't the only thing that a growling stomach signifies."

Dot winced as her stomach growling got louder. "Ohhh, be quiet stomach!" Sadly, her stomach growling only got louder, before Dot farted loudly all of a sudden, her tail and her skirt being lifted by her butt's gas blast.

"Did you just...?" Yakko asked Dot, interrupting himself and snapping his fingers. "Of course! That's why your stomach was growling! That sort of thing is common at the start of farting fanfics such as this."

Dot blushed, feeling another fart lifting both her tail and dress. "Excuse me boys! I'm feeling really gassy today."

An exclamation point appeared over Wakko's head. "That's it! I know what happened!" he claimed. "Dot is the one who ate my leftovers!"

"You're in way over your zany head to make such an assumption, but since we're zany to the max, I guess it's possible." Yakko stated.

Dot blushed as she continued to unintentionally let rip, her high pitched gas stinking up the tower. "I'm only a little girl!" Dot claimed, feeling nervous. "There's no way that I could-"

All of a sudden, Dot's next fart was so huge and deep pitched that it caused the water tower to collapse on itself, knocking the two Warner brothers unconscious, with Dot's butt sticking outside the rubble, her white panties with pink frills being exposed as she continued to fart, her frilly panties getting a stain on the back as the whole studio started to stink as a result of Dot's gas.


	2. Dot's Favorite Moral

The three Warners ran up the road, the three of the stopping as their feet skid on the paved dirt.

"It's that time again!" Yakko stated.

"To do something stupid that defines logic?" Wakko asked.

"To do something that you wouldn't normally do?" Dot asked.

"No. It's time to learn today's lesson." Yakko told them, practically quoting the exact same dialogue he always has in the Wheel of Morality segments.

Wakko and Dot both groaned in displeasure.

"Again? This time it's in a fanfic!" Wakko mentioned.

"Yeah! A fanfic about me being gassy and farting all the time!" Dot added.

Yakko sighed heavily. "Never mind. Let's just get this over with."

Yakko pulled the Wheel of Morality out of the side of the screen, spinning it. "Wheel of Morality, turn turn turn. What is the lesson that we should learn?" he phrased.

A piece of paper came printing out of the fax machine connected to the side of the wheel. As usual, Yakko took the paper with the moral printed on it.

_"If it ain't smart, don't fart!"_ Yakko read from the paper.

"That makes me feel all warm and gassy!" Dot mentioned, holding her hands together in pleasure. "Either that or...wait, I really am feeling warm and gassy!" Dot mentioned, bending over and farting loudly, much to her delight. "Hee hee. 'Scuse me!"

"Oh great! As if the writers of the show couldn't decide to put this in one of the 99 episodes." Wakko mentioned.

Yakko patted Wakko on the back. "Oh relax. Even though our show lost it's G rating a long time ago, that kind of humor would be publicly degrading to girls everywhere. It's actually why it's underused on TV.

Dot posed cutely as she farted again, her gas blowing the Wheel of Morality off the screen. "Isn't it just great to be me? Minerva Mink would disagree since she absolutely hates female flatulence, and because she keeps saying that it's not pretty being her."

Yakko and Wakko both held their noses in disgust, the green cloud of gas that came from Dot's tushy surrounding them. "Geez, Dot. Don't you think you could lay off whatever you had for breakfast and give it to Wakko instead?" Yakko suggested.

"Yeah. I would of eaten it in one bite anyway!" Wakko added.

Dot giggled, farting again as her pink skirt was lifted by her loud and flatulent blast, her frilly white panties getting a dark stain on them. "Gosh, at the rate I'm farting, I might end up with a mushy tushy!" she stated.

"And we might lose our T rating..." Yakko sighed, watching Dot continue to fart to her delight as he and Wakko both groaned, not able to tolerate the smell much longer.


	3. Hello Nurse Insists

Yakko, Wakko and Dot were in a waiting room in the hospital where Hello Nurse works. Yakko and Wakko were both bruised and bandaged, yet they both seemed happy about it for some odd reason, especially to Dot, who was confused by their grins.

"I told you boys not to do that stupid stunt!" Dot told them, her arms crossed.

"Yeah, we learned that jumping the Warner movie lot on a motorcycle was not a good idea." Wakko stated, not meaning it.

"But it was so worth it!" Yakko exclaimed.

Dot grimaced in annoyance. "Gee, I wonder why." she stated sarcastically.

Hello Nurse walked into the room, both Yakko and Wakko's eyes literally popping out of their heads as they opened their mouths, their tongues dropping to the floor. They both jumped into the smart nurse's arms. "Helloooooooooo nurse!" they both exclaimed.

Dot groaned in disgust, Hello Nurse taking the two bandaged, yet happy Warners to a room, still holding them in her arms.

"Those boys." Dot sighed, shaking her head. "I'm starting to think they did this stunt just so they could get hurt and spend time with that nurse."

Dot suddenly farted loudly, gasping as her butt's outburst startled her. "Oh my! Good thing no one's around." she farted again, the force of her fart causing her to hover over the chair. Dot giggled at her farts, which she passed consecutively, much to her enjoyment. "Gosh, passing tootsies is fun!"

Ten minutes later, Hello Nurse came back into the waiting room, gasping as she noticed Dot farting over and over.

"Oh my! You are one very gassy little girl, arn't you?" Hello Nurse asked. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in to get checked out about that."

Dot frowned, one loud, powerful fart lifting her butt off the chair for a moment. "No wait! It's nothing! I just have a little bit of bad gas!" Dot claimed, putting her palms out, before her butt released a powerful set of deep, brassy poots that lifted her off her chair and into the ceiling, her head getting stuck.

"It's worse than I thought! Come with me." Hello Nurse pulled Dot out of the ceiling, taking her to a room, with Dot pouting as she continued pooting.

"Thanks a lot, stupid butt of mine!" Dot slapped her cute, little butt, which retaliated with another loud fart.

Hello Nurse placed Dot on a table next to Yakko and Wakko, who were both in two seperate beds, both of them lying down with each of their broken legs raised. "There you go. I should have something to help cure you in no time!"

"Oh boy! Looks like Dot is here to accompany us!" Yakko stated.

"That's a first." Wakko added.

Dot sighed in dismay. "Come on, nurse! This whole fanfic is dedicated to me being gassy!" she pointed out. "You'll never get me to stop farting if you tried!"

Hello Nurse patted Dot on the head. "Oh don't be so pouty. That shouldn't be a problem for me since I have a mean IQ of 192." she opened the door. "Anyway, I'll be right back." she walked out of the room.

"So glad you could join us, Dot! We're gonna enjoy every minute of this, now that you're here!" Yakko told her.

"You're very lucky to be gassy." Wakko added.

Dot frowned, crossing her arms again, her farts not cheering her up as they made the table warm and smelly. "You boys are just here because you have a crush on that nurse. And you know I don't like that!" Dot complained, letting out three more squeaky poots. "Besides, my farting got me into this! And I'm getting out!"

Dot got up off the table opening the door and proceeding to sneak out, when a human male doctor walked by, catching Dot's eye as her face lit up with satisfaction, the cute, Warner sister being infatuated with him. "On second thought, maybe I'll stay a while!"


	4. Dot Is One Gassy Little Girl

While the Warner siblings were inside the water tower, Dot farted loudly, her gas causing her panties to fall down. Yakko and Wakko watched as their sister continued letting loose what was constantly building up inside her, gawking every time they saw her dress lifted by her pooting.

"Sorry boys, but I just can't hold it in, and it feels great to let it out!" Dot stated, enjoying herself as she pushed harder, her farts getting louder and more lengthy, much to Dot's enjoyment.

"Don't we have anything better to do than watch Dot continually break wind like this?" Yakko asked Wakko as he fanned the air, which was slowly getting tarnished by Dot's farting.

Dot pulled up her panties, which only fell down again as a result of her next fart. "Goodness! All this farting must be making me thinner!" Dot giggled, blushing as her dress was lifted again by her farts.

"Not really." Wakko replied, watching Dot's tail being consistently lifted by her raunchy gas. "The author has clearly run out of ideas."

"Well on the bright side, we're not the only ones. That tall, lanky fellow over at that overly used hill on the side of the sea puts up with a similar situation when he's selling tacos." Yakko pointed out. "Speaking of which, how many of them did you eat, Dot?" he asked her, a bit annoyed that Dot was stinking up the whole place.

"I don't know, I just scarfed down a lot of them!" Dot claimed, before accidentally letting out a wet fart. "Oh my! I gotta go to the ladies room now!" she exclaimed, running out of the room, one more loud fart being strong enough to blow off her dress and panties, much to the reaction of Yakko and Wakko.


	5. Pizza Delivery

Silver the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog was riding his bike through the Warner Bros. Studios, delivering a pizza as he rode up to the water tower.

"I can't believe characters from other franchises are ordering pizzas from the Pizza Hut within my world!" Silver complained.

Suddenly, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot popped right out of the pizza box containing the pizza Silver was delivering, much to his flabbergast.

"Hellooooooo nurse!" The three Warner siblings claimed, before Yakko comedically kissed Silver on the lips for a few seconds as a way to tease him as Wakko and Dot took the pizza, leaving him money and a tip as the three Warner siblings took the pizza up to the tower.

"What the hell was that?" Silver exclaimed, wiping his mouth from having been smooched by Yakko.

Meanwhile, the Warner siblings were all enjoying the pizza that they ordered, each of them eating a slice.

"Boy, it sure was a good idea to order a pizza from a different franchise." Yakko mentioned. "We got to see an anthromorphic hedgehog delivery boy!"

"I agree!" Wakko stated as she swallowed more slices, burping loudly between each one.

"Although this pizza is going to make Dot even gassier, it's worth it. I think." Yakko added.

Dot finished her fourth slice of pizza, letting out a burp that was louder than Wakko's, before her stomach growled loudly at her. "Ooh, that pizza really is making me gassier!" Dot farted loudly, a big grin on her face as the force of her fart lifted her up in the air.

"She's stinkier than you, Wakko." Yakko told him as he covered his nose from the smell.

Wakko nodded. "Yeah, but she will never be hotter than Hello Nurse, or Minerva Mink!"

Dot landed, annoyed by Yakko and Wakko's love obsession over the hot nurse as she released a high pitched toot. "You boys..."

"Hey, we can't help it if we have a crush on her." Yakko stated, shrugging. "Besides, you can't help that you're gassy either."

"Yeah, more than me." Wakko mentioned as he shoved the empty pizza box into his mouth, swallowing it

Dot farted another high pitched squeaker of a fart, giggling as she did. "Yeah, you're right." she admitted, accepting the fact that she and her brothers had their own affairs to deal with.

Dot farted another high pitched squeaker of a fart, giggling as she did. "Yeah, you're right." she admitted, accepting the fact that she and her brothers had their own affairs to deal with.


	6. A Dot of Naughtiness

Minerva Mink was singing to herself while staring at herself in the mirror, having come out of the shower while wearing her pink bath robe, when there was a knock of her door. Minerva stood up, not caring to change into her red jumpsuit as she opened it, hoping it was not another desperate boy, dismayed to see that the three Warner siblings were standing before her, with Yakko and Wakko's tongues both dropping to the floor as their eyes popped out of their heads.

"Hellooooooo nurse!" They both hollered, before Dot smacked them over their heads with a mallet, throwing them aside.

"Boys. Go fig." Dot stated, pointing them out as she did.

Minerva sighed. "It's just not pretty being me."

"Oh, don't worry about them! I got something you've never seen before!" Dot claimed. "Check this out!"

Dot bent over, sticking her tongue out as she farted loudly in front of the anthropomorphic mink, her gas lifting up her pink dress.

_"Eeeww!"_ Minerva exclaimed while holding her nose in disgust with one hand in disgust and wafting the air with the other, being revolted by Dot's gassiness. "Why would you do that?"

"Oh, I just wanna give you something new!" Dot claimed, farting again as she giggled. "Besides, it was about time you started being one of those sexy gals that would rip ass every once in a while! It would surely get my brothers more aroused, which ironically bothers me..."

Minerva crossed her arms, annoyed and disgusted by Dot's attitude. "Are you kidding? I would never, ever resort to such ill mannered behavior!" Minerva remarked. "I refuse to let my gorgeous body and reputation be soiled in more ways than one! It's why I always stay away from any food that induces bad gas."

Dot pulled down her pink dress, revealing her cute, petit butt clad in her polka dot underwear. "Aw, come on! At least take a gander at this!"

Dot turned her butt towards Minerva, farting loudly in her direction as Dot's gas puffed up her polka dot underwear.

Minerva gasped at the sight of Dot's vibrating butt, putting her hands over her mouth as she wet herself in arousal, which only made her more surprised as she started fingering herself through her bath robe, not able to fight the urge.

"Good girl!" Dot stated, smiling at Minerva's predicament as Dot kept blasting big ones, which fortunately didn't stink as Minerva was brought to her knees by her unusual, sexual episode.

Meanwhile, Yakko and Wakko were watching the whole thing from the other side of the pond.

"Girls. Go fig." Yakko remarked, pointing his thumb at them.


	7. Dot Gets Spanked

Dot farted a raunchy poor in Wakko's deserving face, the two of them plus Yakko being in Dr. Scratchandsniff's office.

"Again with these zany backblasts of yours? You're really pissing me the hell off, don'cha know?" Scratchandsniff fumed, sounding Irish towards the end.

"Well excuse me for being the truly gross one of the group." Dot giggled as she pushed out a cute little toot. "It just makes me that much cuter!"

"Get out!" Scratchandsniff yelled, literally kicking the Warners out of his office, with Dot farting on the way out.

The much to the boys' fortune, Hello Nurse walked by, so you can guess what comes next.

"Helloooooooooooo nurse!" The two of them claimed, prompting her to stop just as Dot farted loudly again.

"Gosh, my butt just doesn't know when to stop." Dot giggled, before she was picked by Hello Nurse, yelping in pain as Nurse began sparking her. "Hey, what's the big idea, big butt?" Dot remarked.

"I gotta find out what makes you so gassy!" Nurse stated as she continued spanking Dot, who was letting out farts with each and every spank, her unorthodox treatment of trying to get all of Dot's farts out obviously working, but to little avail as Dot's butt's farts got bigger as the minutes went by.

"Sorry nurse, but you'll never learn the secret to how I'm the gassiest around these parts!" Dot smirked, sounding western towards the end of her sentence as she farted powerful enough to launch herself out of Nurse's grasp, using her farts to fly around the studio like a rocket, her fart turning wet as she landed in front of the tower.

"Gosh, that made me feel all warm and squishy." Dot stated, before feeling how squishy her butt felt when she touched it. "Nope. I definitely need to wear diapers."

"I can't believe you got spanked by a nurse!" Wakko chuckled as he and Yakko began to slowly laugh loudly at Dot, much to her annoyment.

"Sure, laugh it up boys." Dot crossed her arms in a pout. "But you know, the spanking actually felt kinda nice. I'm gonna ask Nurse to give me another one right now."


	8. She's Always Farting, Like Every Hour

Dot farted a loud, deep pitched poot, feeling her gas blast up her skirt., the three Warner siblings being inside the WB tower.

"Geez, sis, this fart storm you're releasing makes you more stinky than Wakko!" Yakko stated as he fanned the air.

Dot lifted her leg, sticking her tongue out playfully as she pushed a trumpet like toot. "I'm so cute, that if I don't let out all this cute gas, I'll explode!" Dot joyfully remarked as she pushed out a longer fart followed by several more farts, each one sounding like a trumpet or trombone. "I'm so cute, I fart cuteness!

"No offense, but your cuteness stinks!" Wakko remarked, his tongue sticking out as he plugged his nose.

Dot swayed her hips side to side in tease, ripping a loud fart with each sway.

"Hey, stop being such a Macademia Nut." Yakko remarked, picking up Dot by the waist, only for her to fart directly in her brother's face as her butt was level with his head.

"Oh, but this Macademia Nut has more gas in her than a politician!" Dot's next fart blew Yakko back, causing him to drop her as she bent over, lifting her skirt while pushing out a long, continuous fart that stunk up the whole tower, to the point where the whole tower melted, the whole tower coming down as it melted, the Warners being trapped underneath, but being ok later on.


End file.
